What We've Dreamed
by AvalineBrisbois
Summary: He was so tired of lying, he just wanted it to be over. WARNING - NOT A NALI FIC


**One Shot : (Part of a story that I may or may not be working on) :**

 **Natsu And Lisanna :**

 **What We've Dreamed**

The Day was hot, extremely humid, forcing Natsu into a pair of uncomfortable shorts. He grumbled as he shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't prepared for what he was about to do. He just couldn't take it anymore, his relationship with Lisanna was becoming toxic. He'd finally realized that it wasn't what he wanted, and seeing the one he wanted with another man seemed to trigger his senses. He knew that that cute blonde girl was all he needed, and he really wanted to be with her but the first step was clearing out the old to make way for the new… Poor choice of words. Natsu still loved Lisanna, just not in the way everyone thought he did. Nor in the way she wanted him to.

He tried not to show how nervous he was as he strode down the sidewalk, heading to the white haired girl's apartment. It was late in the day, so the sun shown down, heating up his face, luckily he had sunglasses to keep from possibly going partially blind.

He entered the building, saying a quick 'hello' to the front desk guy, Eric before taking the stairs up, two at a time. He needed to get this over with. Once on her floor, Natsu opened her apartment with the key she gave him, he found the living room/kitchen empty, no surprise. Lisanna wasn't much of a cook, and she didn't care too much for tv. So he made his way across the apartment, taking a wild guess at her whereabouts. He was correct, he found her in the craft room, sorting through pipe cleaners.

"Hey, babe." She said as he entered. Natsu tried not to flinch at the pet name. "You okay?" She asked "You look a bit pale."

Natsu stuffed his hands into his pockets roughly. "We need to talk." He said, internally face palming. No well-ending break up ever started with the words 'we need to talk.'

Lisanna's eyebrows creased. "Okay, come here, sit." She patted the spot next to her, setting down a red pipe cleaner. Natsu obliged, taking his place beside her.

The tension surrounding Natsu was so thick it could be cut with a butter knife. He tried not to look at her, it only made things harder. He decided the best way to get through this was to do it fast, like ripping off a band aid. "We need to break up." He said suddenly, not entirely sure of what he was saying, did he really mean this? That was nonsense, of course he meant it.

Lisanna frowned and blinked once, as if waking up from a dream. For a minute he wasn't even sure she'd heard him. Then she looked right at him and said "What? Why?"

Natsu began picking at a piece of newspaper lining the table. "I-I'm sorry Lisanna. I'm in love with someone else."

Lisanna sat back, blinking one, very lengthy blink. "I know." She sighed.

He looked over in surprise. "What do you mean you know? I haven't told anyone about this - unless… have you been talking to Loke?"

She shook her head, letting out an awkward laugh. "No, no. Loke didn't have to tell me, I figured it out. It was pretty obvious you know."

Natsu nodded curtly, he knew he probably looked like crap. Bags under his eyes, his hair looking like he'd just rolled out of bed, his clothes rumpled. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked cautiously.

Lisanna shrugged "I thought maybe I was imagining it, just being jealous, you know? You didn't tell me and no one hinted at it either so I guess I just thought I was being paranoid."

"You're not mad?" He studied her blue eyes, looking for any signs of anger, but there were none.

She shook her head. "No. A bit sad that we didn't get to live through our childhood dreams but not mad." She looked up at him from under her dark lashes "It's Lucy right?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's Lucy." He said tiredly.

"Natsu." She said gently. "You should really sleep, you look very tired."

"I'm fine." He waved away her concern.

"Natsu." She said again, this time with a frown. "I work with children, I know a liar when I see one, and you're lying. you haven't been sleeping. Why?"

Natsu sat back in his chair "I didn't know how you would take it." he admitted "I was worried that you would be mad, or maybe you wouldn't want to be around me anymore because I lied to you for so long."

Lisanna shook her head "Oh Natsu, you're ridiculous sometimes you know." He looked over at her, cracking a grin. "I could never stay mad at you," She continued, and then smiled, but it was pained "ask Lucy," she said "She'll know what I'm talking about."

Natsu looked up, fidgeting with his sleeves. "Well, she doesn't know yet. Infact I think she's beginning to fall for someone else." Lisanna's eyes widened, and Natsu quickly added "But I figured it wouldn't be fair if you didn't know."

Lisanna nodded but sat forward. Natsu looked up at her expectantly. "You sir," She said "need to go make that girl fall in love with you." She took his hands. "I'll help you."

"Really?"

She smiled and nodded "Really."

"Are you sure?"

Lisanna's smile widened. "Relax, it's gonna be okay. I'll be okay, and you'll be okay."

Natsu nodded stiffly. "Have I ever told you, you're like the best best friend in the whole world."

She straightened with obvious pride, turning back to her pipe cleaners she said "I know."

Natsu stifled a laugh, and pulled his chair up to the table to help her with her work.

 **(A/N) I hope you guys like this, I found it in my old documents and decided to publish it. I wrote this a long time ago when I wasn't as good at writing so sorry if it's a bit choppy. Anyway, follow, fav, review. Thanks!**

 **-Ava**


End file.
